Legend From The Past
by Final Saber
Summary: two things to be sorry for. 1. Lack of updates. 2. Chap 9 is SHORT! So Sorry :)
1. summary

Okay I know what your thinking.  
  
_Oh god. Another Steven/Saber fic where evyerone is happy in the end._  
  
or maybe, if your a fan...  
  
_ Happy happy. Joy, Joy. Another Steven/Saber fic where everyone is happy in the end._  
  
To tell the truth, this is neither. Now for a little speach, which actualy tells you what it's about.  
  
_ Ahem..._  
  
Before Nova...  
  
Before Photonic...  
  
Before Meda Robo...  
  
Hell, before Steven...  
  
Their was a medabot known as Slac...  
  
_ Crickets can be heard..._  
  
Damn... Well now you can guess what it's about, so if you hate my fics, YOUV'E BEEN WARNED!  
  
To everyone else... Enjoy! 


	2. Birth

_I don't own medabots, and I never will._  
  
Legend From The Past  
By  
FinalSaber  
  
A short, hunched over old man walked to the counter, where the medabot sat. He had a few strands of grey hair left, and he wore a white lab coat. His eyes were green, and seemed to glow with intelligence.  
  
His lab, had white walls, and wooden tables and counters everywhere, covered with tools, and gizmos. On the one counter, was a KWG type medabot, with a sword on one arm, and a hammer fist on the other. It was white with black pieces of armor around some areas. To anyone from the present, it would be known as Rukusho.  
  
To anyone in the present.  
  
The old man put a beetle medal into the back, and waited.  
  
Medabot: HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH  
  
The man ejected the medal. Too much power, not enough sanity.  
  
Nur Sal sighed as he got back to work.  
  
After altering the medal once again, he checked his work. It should be friendly enough, but it could go balistic if someone it liked got hurt.  
  
Oh well. He could live with that.  
  
Silently he inserted the medal once again.  
  
The medabot looked at him, but remained silent.  
  
Nur Sal: Do you know who I am?  
  
Medabot: No. Should I?  
  
Nur Sal: My name is Nur Sal. I created you.  
  
Medabot: Ah... Thanks. Uh... Do I have a name?  
  
Nur Sal: Hmm.. I suppose Slac will do nicely.  
  
Slac: Thanks Nur Saly.  
  
Nur Sal smacked him on the head.  
  
Nur Sal: First we are going to teach you proper maners. Then we will teach you secondary functions such as walking and fighting.  
  
Slac: Secondary? Nuts!  
  
Nur Sal: I better not regret this... 


	3. Looking up junk

Nur Sal watched as Slac experimented with his arms and legs. He watched as the medabot started walking around.  
  
He watched as he fell flat on his face.  
  
Slac: Son of a...  
  
Nur Sal: Slac...  
  
Slac: Sheep.  
  
Once Slac learned how to finally walk, Nur Sal started to teach him about his body. After Slac knew about the basics, Nur Sal, decided to take him to the libary. All medals came with an understanding of language, and Slac was no exception.  
  
The libary itelf was huge. A building as large as a small mountain, came into view. Pure white with carvings all around, it was a sight to make people wonder. As they approached the wooden doors, Nur Sal fingered a contorl in his pocket, causeing the door to swing open. Slac kept his eyes moveing trying to take in everything.  
  
Slac:_ Whoah..._  
  
Nur Sal: First, I think we'll educate you about the lengends of Atlantis.  
  
Slac: Atlantis?  
  
Nur Sal: It's the continent we are currently on.  
  
Slac: Ah.  
  
Upon entering, shelves upon shelves, of hundreds of books, lined the whole area. Needless to say, Slac had no idea how they were going to find the books they were looking for.   
  
Until he saw the hundreds of clerk medabots.  
  
One walked up to Nur Sal. It was a yellow KBT.   
  
KBT: Hello Nur Sal. What are your requests this week?  
  
Nur Sal: Ahh, Crash. Finally got in trouble one too many times I take it.  
  
Crash: Stupid muther frackers shivvy... Hey. Who's the new guy?  
  
Slac: I'm Slac. Pleased to meet you.  
  
Crash: Shove it.  
  
Slac: Why? You'd enjoy much more than I would.  
  
Crash: Why you little scrap heap. I'll...  
  
Nur Sal: ENOUGH! Crash. Watch your mouth. Slac. Don't pick fights. Now crash. Atlantian lengends, by Abba Abba Cd Cd Cd!  
  
Crash: Ah. Teaching the new kid some things I take it. All right. ** NUMBER 5421 FRONT AND CENTER**  
  
An ariel medabot flew up in front.  
  
Medabot: What Crash?  
  
Crash: Atlalntian Legends. Abba Abba Cd Cd Cd.  
  
Medabot: Geez. An actual order. I thought you were going to tell me to hide...  
  
Crash: AHEM!  
  
Medabot: Lengeds. Abba. Got it.  
  
With that the medabot took off, leaveing the others to wait. He returned a few minutes later.  
  
Medabot: Here Nur Sal. Knock yourself out. And Crash too please.  
  
With that, Crash turned and blasted the other medabot.  
  
Crash: Have to hate rookies. CLEAN UP. ISLE 3! 


	4. The bad guys?

Five medabots watched Nur Sal's new medabot from the shadows.  
  
First: We should take him out now. Teach the geezer a lesson.  
  
The first was taller than most medabots. With a brown cheast and green limbs, this medabot was hideously ugly. With no visable weapons, this one was still the most powerful of the five.  
  
Second: Yeah right. Listen WoodStock, we're proving a point to the old geezer. Let him get attached to it. Let it learn a bit. Then, we take it down, and let Nur Sal know, that we mean what we mean.  
  
The second's limbs were... well... non-existent. He had sholders, hands and feet, but no arms or legs. With a purple cheast with a yellow zero on it, this medabot was perhaps the silliest looking. But his head had quite the snout on it, and a little tuff of blonde hair coming out of one side.  
  
_ Note to readers. I don't own Rayman. I just think he's cool._  
  
Third: I like Ray's plan.  
  
Fourth: Yeah me too. Crazy!  
  
Third: Crazy? I was crazy once. They locked me in a dark room with bunnies. Bunnies, I hate Bunnies. They make me crazy. Crazy? I was Crazy...  
  
Ray: God. You just had to do that again. Psycho. Shut up.  
  
Psycho was the same type as Multikolor, and the forth was a black Saber Tooth like Sumilidon.  
  
Fifth: Now now. Let Stag have a little fun. Maybe after this one, we'll lock both of them in a dark room with bunnies.  
  
Stag: I'll behave.  
  
The fifth was another yellow KBT. His green eyes glowed with an intelegence that belied his size.  
  
Fifth: Now lets go. And later Nur Sal, can kiss his bot goodbye. He'll learn that when we say he can't have a medabot, that we'll destroy any that he builds.  
Silently Slac read the lengend of the medaforce warrior.  
  
_ And with a body of pure medaforce, this medal will become the ultimate warrior. It will be unstoppable. If the medal is good, the world shall rejoice. If the medal is evil, or controled, the world shall plunge into chaos, and millions shall suffer. Nothing can stop the medaforce warrior. Nothing but..._  
  
Nur Sal: Himself.  
  
Slac jumped out of his chair, causeing it to fall over backwards. He turned to war Nur Sal stood beside him.  
  
Slac: Master. You scared me.  
  
Nur Sal: Can't an old man have some fun. Come Slac, it's getting late, and their is one more thing I want you to do.  
  
Slac: And that is?   
  
Nur Sal: Crash. Get over here.  
  
Crash: What d' ya want Nur Slacker?  
  
Nur Sal: Teach Slac here something about Battles.  
  
Crash: Now yer talking.  
  
Voice: Then it's agreed.  
  
Jumping off one of the bookshelves, came an odd old man. Somehow, he manged to land on his feet, and he turned to the three.  
  
Ref: I here by declare... declare... clare... bzzttt.  
  
Nur Sal: I see we still have some bugs to fix. Oh well. Shall we?  
  
With that, Slac lept foward, and slammed his hammer fist at Crash. Crash lept back, and fired his lasers.  
  
Crash: Idiot. If this had been an actual battle, you'd be dead.  
  
Slac took the hits, and then lept again. He bounced off one bookcase, then another, each jump bringing him closer to crash.  
  
Crash:_ How could this twerp use such a technique so soon? This is just his first battle._  
  
Silently, Slac landed and went into a staright ahead charge, and Crash fired again. But the other moved too fast, and ducked under the blasts.  
  
Crash: What's...  
  
The Chanbara sword struck Crash in the stomach, and he fell to his knees.  
  
Crash: Okay I give. Nur Sal, what did you do?  
  
Nur Sal: Me?  
  
Crash: You old geezer. Hitting me with an experienced medabot. A rookie couldn't use those moves, or move that fast. All I saw was a blur.  
  
Nur Sal grinned before answering.  
  
Nur Sal: Why Crash, I just built Slac this morning. He learned how to walk, be polite, and fight all in one day.  
  
Crash: Please tell me your lieing.  
  
Nur Sal Shook his head.  
  
Crash: Well, in that case, he'll give those bandits hell. 


	5. First battle

Slac followed his master home with several questions on his mind. The first and forth most, he spoke aloud...  
  
Slac: Master... Who are the bandits, that Crash refered to?  
  
Nur Sal: Petty thugs, who work for someone unknown. There are five in total. Four, are of no concern, but the fifth... Well, he's far more talented than his pathetic team.  
  
Voice:**Pathetic!?**  
  
Voice2: WoodStock! Don't!  
  
The large medabot came rushing out of the shadows, pulling back an armored fist. Slac lept above it, and delivered a hammer fist, to his head. Woodstock groaned and fell.   
  
Voice2: WOODSTOCK! Oh you'll pay for that.  
  
Another medabot ran out, and Slac paid it's dimensions no heed. He charged foward, and delivered a strike, which should have severed the medabots left arm.  
  
Should have.  
  
Ray: He. Standard tactics don't work on someone with no limbs.  
  
Slac pulled back his hammer fist, and delivered a blow to Ray's head. The head flew back a good ten meters, then it bounced back, and the medabot went to pieces.  
  
Nur Sal: Slac. Whatch out.  
  
Slac turned around, but saw nothing.  
  
Nur Sal: He's invisable.  
  
Slac said nothing but closed his eyes. But he heard nothing. Nur Sal realised what he was doing and grinned.  
  
Nur Sal: Crazy.  
  
Pyscho: Crazy? I was...  
  
Slac turned and smashed the medabot. The medabot was turned into a pancake. Then a black medabot came out. His weapons looked the same as Slacs, but he charged anyway. Catching the black medabots blade in his own, Slac twisted his wrist, shattering the blade. Then, ducking under a hammer fist, he shot a punch at the medabots stomach.  
  
Then a Yellow KBT walked out. Slac charged towards it, and lept. He pulled his hammer fist back, and went to crush it's head.  
  
His fist only hit cement.  
  
Nur Sal: Slac. Retreat.  
  
Slac paid him no heed, and charged foward. He pulled back his hammer fist, and moved to nail the medabot. The KBT ducked under the blow, and punched Slac in the stomach. And Slac fell to the ground.  
  
KBT: Your pathetic.  
  
The KBT put his foot on Slacs hammerfist, then raised his single shooter. He shot Slac in the cheast twice, and the bullets went out the back. One on either side of the medal.  
  
KBT: Don't forget this. This isn't punishment for you. If it was you'd be dead. This is punishment for them, since the time wasn't right. You die when I decide. No sooner.  
  
He stared at Slac before saying his next words...  
  
KBT: No later. Bandits. Pick yourselves up. We're leaveing.  
  
Woodstock: But he's...  
  
Woodstock was cut off, as a laser hit his vocal circuts.  
  
KBT: Any more objections? No? Good.  
  
After they walked ( And Limped) off, Nur Sal helped Slac to his feet.  
  
Slac: Not excatly my brightest moment.  
  
_ Final Saber is currently battleing the invincable writers block. He'll get back to you later._


	6. to work

Slac sat as Nur Sal did the repairs to his cheast. He looked depressed.  
  
Slac: I'm sorry master. I should have listened.  
  
Nur Sal: Not your fault Slac. All things considering, you did surprisingly well. They had the element of surprise, and far more experience. Yet you took out four of them, as if you have been battleing them for years. _Which in reality you have._  
  
Slac: Thank you master.  
  
Nur Sal: There! Your fixed. Come, we must go.  
  
Slac: To where?  
  
Nur Sal: Work.  
  
Slac: Where's that? Another libary? A school?  
  
Nur Sal: The medabot desiging at the military base.  
  
....  
  
The two walked up to the base. If anything it was larger than the libary. Heavily armed medabots, flew above cement walls. Multiple weapons were mounted on these wall, and they seemed to track most civialians that walked past.  
  
None tracked Nur Sal, or Slac. The two walked inside a large pyrimade structure, then walked down several flights of metal stairs. Then coming into site of an iris hatch, the two stopped. Nur Sal typed in some numbers, then they waited.  
  
Speaker: Access to Level C weapons granted.  
  
Nur Sal: Come Slac. We have many people to talk to, and introductions need to be made.  
  
Slac: Yes Master.  
  
The two walked through polished white corridors, and Slac tried to take in every detail. The vairous humans and medabots, seemed to work well together. It seemed rare to see one or the other working by themselves. Nur Sal led them to a women and her medabot. The woman had red hair and green eyes. Her medabot was a sailor multi type with red and blue highligths. They both turned to Nur Sal.  
  
Nur Sal: Hello Vienna. Dyed your hair red did you?  
  
Vienna: Hi Nur Sal. The hair is king of a long story, but I would like you to meet, Geni. And who's your medabot?  
  
Slac: My name is Slac. Pleased to met you Vienna, and Geni.  
  
Geni: Likewise. Which one are you?  
  
Slac: Excuse me?  
  
Geni: Are you his third, fourth, or fifth medabot?  
  
Nur Sal: Slac is number six. The bandits killed the rest.  
  
With that Geni kicked Vienna in the shin.  
  
Vienna: OWWW!!!... Why'd you do that?  
  
Geni: You never told me that part of the story. You only told me he had built five medabots.  
  
Vienna: Would you have cared anyway?  
  
Geni paused for a moment.  
  
Geni: No.  
  
Nur Sal: Well, Vienna, Slac and I must continue. We shall continue this conversation later.  
  
Geni: Bye Slac.  
  
Slac: Er... bye Geni.  
  
As they walked away, Nur Sal grinned.  
  
Nur Sal: You liked her didn't you?  
  
Slac: Err...uhh...  
  
Nur Sal just laughed.  
  
....  
  
As Nur Sal worked on a medabot, the scene kept replaying in his mind...  
  
_Geni: Are you his third, fourth, or fifth medabot?  
  
Nur Sal: Slac is number six. The bandits killed the rest.   
  
_ Slac: Master? Why did the bandits kill your eariler medabots?  
  
Nur Sal: I'm not quite ready to tell you yet Slac. Perhaps when you mature a little...  
  
Slac: Yes master.  
  
Nur Sal let out a sigh before returning to his work.  
  
Nur Sal:_ Poor Slac. If only I could tell him..._  
  
Flash back...  
  
_Nur Sal: Exar NO! Why are you doing this?  
  
The yellow Kbt fired a shot, and hulled the medal. He had just killed Chuf.  
  
Exar: Why? Because I was paid too.  
  
_ End of flashback.  
  
Several weeks had passed, then Exar had killed the next. And the one after that. And the one after that as well...  
  
Five medals had all been shot straight through. Some had put up a decent fight. Others had not. But Slac...  
  
Slac was the best of each of them.  
  
Nur Sal could only wonder if it would be enough.  
  
_ Argghh.... I still haven't gotten rid of my writers block. _


	7. rematch

As Slac and Nur Sal walked home, Slac had many questions in mind. Who were his predeccesors? Why were the bandits trying to kill him? Why wouldn't Nur Sal tell him everything? He sighed as they continued down the street. Then, as they were crossing a bridge over a wide river, five medabots appeared.  
  
WoodStock: Guess who?  
  
Ray: It's been decided.  
  
Pyscho: Now's the time.  
  
Stag: Surrender now or prepare to fight.  
  
The yellow Kbt walked up to Slac.  
  
KBT: My name is Exar. Prepare to die.  
  
With that, Slac lept back, and avoided the oncoming punch. Then chargeing foward, he lept over Exar, and swung his sword. Woodstock's head fell to the ground...  
  
...  
  
From a distance two figures watched.  
  
Geni: But I want to help Slac. He shouldn't die.  
  
Vienna: You heard Nur Sal's message. Slac needs to do this alone.  
  
Geni: But WHY?  
  
Vienna: A matter of pride for five dead medals.  
  
...  
  
Ray had fallen, and Pyscho had been thrown over the bridge. Stag had just fallen to Slac's hammer fist, when lasers hit him in the arm, shutting down that weapon.  
  
Exar: Prepare for death.  
  
Slac rushed foward and slashed with his chanbara sword, taking out Exar's rapid laser.  
  
Exar:_ He's faster than last time._  
  
Exar fired his single shooter at the legs. Slac lept above each shot, but it was on one of these leaps, that he got hit. Slac fell to the ground, but forced himself to a standing position.  
  
Exar: A good fight. You die like a warrior.  
  
Exar fired.  
  
And time seemed to slow down for Slac.  
  
Slac: _ No... It can't end like this..._  
  
The bullet flew ever closer...  
  
Slac:_I can't let it..._  
  
It was a bare meter from his cheast...  
  
Slac:_**I WON'T LET IT!**_  
  
Time resumed it's noraml pace, and the bullet impacted, causeing an explosion. And just for a moment, Exar thought he won. But when the smoke cleared the medabot had a hole straight through to the medal. And Exar could see it glow...  
  
A beam of golden light flew into the sky as pure power errupted from the medal. Exar stepped back, as the medaforce charged.  
  
Exar: WHAT? Well your not the only one with medaforce.  
  
Exar charged and fired a blast straight at Slac, only to stare in horror, as the blast was sent flying like nothing. The exhausted Exar fell to the ground, and Slac lifted his arms above his head...  
  
Slac: For your sins... For your victims... VENGENCE HAS COME! MEDAFORCE!  
  
The blast was unlike any other, far stronger than even Exar expected. The entire bridge seemed to explode in front of Slac's feet. Then as he fell to his knees, darkness consumed him...  
  
...   
  
Geni: Whoah... Was that Slac?  
  
Vienna: Nur Sal... What has he created?  
  
...  
  
Nur Sal picked up Slac's fallen form. Even he had never dreamt that a medal could have such power. He wondered what Slac would do with it all.  
  
...  
  
Meanwhile, in one of Atlantises many buildings, a man sits behind a wooden desk, waiting for the report from his squad.  
  
Servent: Sir. One of the bandits has returned.  
  
Man: One?  
  
Servent: Yes sir.  
  
Man: Show him in.  
  
The little Pyshco walked in behind the servent.  
  
Man: Pyscho? Why would Exar send you?  
  
Pyscho: Sir... We don't know if Exar is still alive.  
  
Man: WHAT? Explain!  
  
Pyscho: Well sir... We had attacked Slac, and I got thrown of the bridge, but then we saw two medals call up the medaforce. Exar got his off first, but something deflected it. It was like Slac's field of medaforce completly sent it flying. Then Slacs...  
  
Man: Yes...  
  
Pyscho: Slac's blast took out the bridge, and some off the building beyond. He has increadible medaforce power sir.  
  
Man: Indead... Perhaps we can use this to our advantage... 


	8. Questions and Answers

Stag watched the recording again and again, looking, hopeing that his friend had survived. Suddenly he thought he saw something.  
  
Stag: Freeze frame.  
  
The screen stoped.  
  
Stag: Reverse ten frames, slow motion.  
  
The screen did as it was told until...  
  
Stag: Stop. Zoom in on A5. Again. Again. Clear the picture.  
  
Their admist the falling rubble, two missile launchers were sticking out of the water.  
  
Stag: He's alive...  
  
...  
  
The other three of the Bandits were playing a board game when Stag ran in. Cheering wildly he knocked over the game board, and kept leaping about untill WoodStock grabbed him by the throat.  
  
Woodstock: You better have a good reason for messing up our game. I was cheating better than those two.  
  
Pyscho: But we weren't...  
  
Stag: HE'S ALIVE!!!  
  
Ray: Who? Exar? No way.  
  
Stag: The bridge collapsed before he was destroyed. He's in the river.  
  
Voice: No... I'm not.  
  
The four turned towards the speaker. Half his body was melted, the other covered with rust. A pile of seaweed was covering his horn and blocking his optics, but the others knew who he was.  
  
Bandits: YOUR ALIVE!!! YOUR ALIVE!!! WAHOOO!!!  
  
Stag: So when are we going for a rematch.  
  
Exar: We're not.  
  
All: HUH?!  
  
Exar: He's far too powerful. Just his power alone sent my blast flying. We can't win.  
  
WoodStock: But what about our pay?  
  
Exar: We can collect it another way. Project Elementle starts in a few months.  
  
Stag: But surely you want payback.  
  
Exar: No. We took enough from the old man. Now I need some repairs. I'll be in my room.  
  
He walked into the room leaving the others behind.  
  
Exar:_ A warrior can learn just as much from a defeat, as a victory. This time it was more so.  
  
_ ...  
  
Ray: You think he's lost his touch?  
  
Stag: No. He just needs time to go over this. This was his first loss after all.  
  
Pyscho: I hope your right.  
  
WoodStock: Crazy.  
  
Pyscho: Crazy? I was...  
  
...  
  
Crash was watching the video recording of the battle.  
  
Crash:_ That move was Chuf's. And that was Nak. What the hell has Nur Sal done? Old fool never could let the dead rest.  
  
_...  
  
Slac was looking through Nur Sal's private cheast. The old man was sleeping, so perhaps in here he could find an answer. Pulling out a small case, he opened in up. Inside was five medals. Each had a large hole in the middle, taking in all of the inside. Not even the rim was compleltly intact, with an edge of each medal missing.  
  
Slac: Instead of finding answers, I only get more questions. Just what am I anyway?  
  
Silently he closed the cheast, then he began to wonder about the medaforce. How he used it. Why it was so much more powerful than Exar's. And finally...  
  
In what other ways could he learn to use it? 


	9. The medaforce

Months pass...  
  
Slac sits in his home, in a meditative stance. The medaforce is glowng, filling the whole room. Shapes, of all kinds, fill the air, each created by medaforce. Cubes, spheres, and cylinders, all hung their floating. But unbeknowest to our hero Slac, three watchers, er... Watched.  
  
Nur Sal: This is increadible. I never thought the medaforce could be manipulated in such a way. This is truely increadible.  
  
Vienna: Nur Sal, why did you make Slac this powerful?  
  
Nur Sal: Well I didn't originaly intend to...  
  
Geni: Riiiggghhhhttt.... If what have of what Vienna has told me is true, then you did it on purpose.  
  
Nur Sal: So what if I did. The fact is he's far too peaceful to go and destroy everything without a reason.  
  
Vienna: You hope.  
  
Nur Sal: I know. I built him after all.  
  
Vienna: Corran was violent.  
  
Nur Sal: What does Corran have to do with anything?  
  
Vienna: Come on Nur Sal. We've talked to Crash and he agrees. All those fighting moves, are from your previous medabots. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure the rest out.  
  
Geni: Each of them is part of Slac. I find that kinda cool.  
  
Nur Sal: It's the only reason that he was able to win, aganist Exar. He's had far more experience than anyone could ever expect...  
  
...  
  
Slac layed down, as exhaustion seeped into his medal. He had kept it up for longer this time. But still, not enough. He wanted to know his limits. He wanted to break those limits. He wanted to become the medaforce warrior. Then he sighed.   
  
... He doubted he'd be able to push things THAT far. 


End file.
